This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for washing gas turbine engines.
As a gas turbine engine operates, air-borne contaminants may soil and coat compressor blades rotating within a gas turbine engine compressor. More specifically, as the compressor blades rotate, often the blades develop a static charge that attracts electrostatically-charged particles. Over time, particulate accumulation may restrict air flow through the compressor, thus adversely affecting engine performance and degrading power output of the engine.
To facilitate reducing losses caused by such accumulation, gas turbine engines are water-washed when performance is corrupted. Additionally, mechanical cleaning is performed during scheduled engine maintenance shut-down periods. At least some known turbine engine wash systems spray water or a mixture of water and detergent into the engine to remove accumulated particulate matter from the compressor blades. Such water washing systems restore some of the losses, but the gains in engine performance are typically temporary and over time, engine degradation usually continues.
In an exemplary embodiment, a gas turbine engine wash process facilitates reducing a formation of particulate matter within a gas turbine engine. The engine wash process includes injecting a first liquid into the engine to remove particulate matter formed within the engine that may adversely affect engine operation and performance. The engine is then operated to remove liquid residual remaining from the injection of the first liquid and to ensure the engine is thoroughly dried. A second liquid is then injected into the engine to facilitate reducing a rate of formation of particulate matter within the gas turbine engine. More specifically, the second liquid is an anti-static liquid that coats compressor blades within the gas turbine engine to facilitate suppressing static charges from developing within the compressor blades.
During operation of the engine, the anti-static coating applied to the compressor blades facilitates suppressing electrostatic attraction to the blades. Accordingly, particles dependent on electrostatic attraction for attachment to the compressor blades are neutralized and flow through the engine, thus reducing a rate of formation of particulate matter within the engine. As a result, the gas turbine engine wash process facilitates operating performance characteristics of the engine in a cost-effective and reliable manner.